1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a light emitting device array including the same.
2. Background
Red, green and blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) exhibiting high luminance and enabling rendering of white light were developed based on the growth of metal organic chemical vapor deposition and molecular beam epitaxy of gallium nitride (GaN).
Such a light emitting diode (LED) has superior eco-friendliness because it does not contain environmentally harmful substances such as mercury (Hg) used in conventional lighting apparatuses such as incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps, and serves as an alternative to conventional light sources due to advantages of long lifespan and low power consumption. The key factors in competitiveness of such LEDs are to realize high luminance, based on high-efficiency high-power chips and packaging technologies.
In order to realize high luminance, increase in light extraction efficiency is important. A variety of methods using flip-chip structures, surface texturing, patterned sapphire substrates (PSSs), photonic crystal techniques, anti-reflective layer structures and the like are being researched in order to increase light extraction efficiency.
In general, a light emitting device may include a light emitting structure including a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a second conductive type semiconductor layer, a first electrode to supply a first power to the first conductive type semiconductor layer and a second electrode to supply a second power to the second conductive type semiconductor layer which are disposed on the substrate.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.